Generation Two: The Sequel
by Paige34
Summary: Kari's pregnant... again! COMPLETE Takari.
1. Kid number two

"We're home!" Kari called into the seemingly empty house.

"Norinorinorinorinori!" The sound started out softly, then grew louder as the fur ball bounced down the hall and into Nori's arms.

"Nyaromon! Look!" The two-year-old proudly showed the digimon his new movie. "Watch it, Mama?"

"Well that's why I bought it." Kari answered, leading her son and his digimon into the family room. She popped the tape into the slot and pushed play. It seemed to be some kid's show from America about a blue dog. This episode had something to do with school.

_"First we have reading time."_ Announced the TV._ "Then is art time, then nap time." _Kari smiled, pleased with how many 'times' there were. Usually she didn't like her son watching TV, calling it the 'electronic babysitter.' In fact, if her husband were here, he probably would have killed her; she never let him get out of watching Nori by sticking him in front of the television. But this _was_ educational, and she had something to do. Seeing that Nori and Nyaromon were both entranced, she slipped into the bathroom.

Pregnancy test. The words on the box were vivid and stood out. Kari prayed hopefully as she tore open the wrapping and followed the instructions. Two children, two years apart… the perfect family. Not too big, not too small. Cozy. _Wait five minutes._ Okay, easy enough.

_"And what color mixes with blue to make green?"_ The TV asked.

"Wed!" Nori's voice answered promptly. Oh well. He was learning, right?

Kari's mind began to drift. So much had happened in the last two years. She and TK had gotten the hang of parenthood, at least to the toddler stage. Yolei and Ken had adjusted well too, and, believe it or not, were already expecting Baby Number Two. Mimi hadn't taken the news of the twins happily, but embraced them once they were born. The girls, Amane and Ren, had inherited their father's red hair and their mother's fashion sense. Actually, the fashion had been pushed on them, but what can you expect with a mother like Mimi? The two were always dressed identically in the latest fashions from Baby Gap, much to their father's disgust ("They're two different people! Not some dolls to frilly up!"). Tai and Sora's marriage was going beautifully, with a beautiful baby girl to match. Rini was Nori's oldest cousin, but not his last. Matt had married shortly after Tai did, to a musician he worked with. They had a daughter as well, Kaichou, Kai for short, but were now in the middle of a sudden divorce, and nobody knows why. (I hope you're looking some of these up, Socks.)

"_And red and white make pink!"_ The television interrupted Kari's thoughts.

_Pink_, she thought, looking at the indicator. _Pink means positive…_

"Yes!" She cried, racing out of the bathroom.

"What's up?" Gatomon poked her head into the hallway.

"I'm pregnant!"

"Woo-hoo! Congratulations!" Gatomon was as happy as Kari, and they jumped up and down in the middle of the hallway.

"Mama?" Kari looked up to see Nori staring at them. "What's pr…pr…"

"Pregnant." Kari helped him out, then looked nervously at Gatomon, who shrugged. They had never planned on Nori finding out so soon. "It means that…that Mommy is going to have a baby."

"Like Aunt Yo-ee?"

"Yes. And you're going to be a big brother, just like Sam."

"Wow." Nori looked down at Nyaromon, his toddler mind trying to make sense of this.

"I wanna be a brother, too!" Nyaromon cried, looking sadly at his mother.

"Oh, um… you will be. While Nori's brother or sister grows in Kari's tummy, you're brother or sister will grow in an egg."

"Scrambled, please." Said Patamon, coming to join the party in the hall.

"What?"

"You're making eggs, right? I'll take mine scrambled."

"Uh…well…" Gatomon hid a chuckle. "We are making eggs, but not the kind you're thinking of."

"What? How many kinds are there? The kind you eat, the kind that hatch…" He stopped. "Wait. You're not saying that…"

"I am." Gatomon said.

"I'm gonna be a brother, Daddy!" Nyaromon jumped on his father's back.

"Good for you." He said, giving Gatomon a funny look. "Why don't you and Nori go play? I have to talk to Mom."

"Okay." He and Nori left.

"So what's all this about? Kari's having a baby?" Patamon looked at her.

"Yep. Number Two is on its way."

"Whoa. This is great!" Patamon smiled. Gatomon did too, glad that this was going better than the last time they had this conversation.

"Uh oh." Said Gatomon. "TK is home early."

Kari listened, and sure enough she could hear the garage door open. "What am I going to tell him?"

"I'm home!" TK called.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, champ!" TK scooped Nori into his arms and ruffled his brown hair affectionately. "How was your day?"

"I saw a movie and drawed a picture!" Nori proudly showed his father his art. "See? That's me, that's you, that's Mama, and that's the baby!"

"The baby?" TK asked as the color drained from Kari's face. What would TK think when he found out that Nori knew about the baby before he did?

"Yeah. My new brover or sister." Nori grinned.

TK put him down slowly. "Kari…"

Kari grinned sheepishly. "Surprise."

* * *

Kinda short, huh? Well, the only thing I'm going to reveal right now is that we'll see a lot more of the others in this story. It is my belief that the only way you can remember new characters is to really get to know them. Otherwise you get all mixed up. 


	2. Spreading the word

"What baby?" Asked TK, eyeing his wife suspiciously.

"I swear, I just found out… it wasn't even a half hour ago." She said, watching his face for clues. "And I was going to tell you first, except Nori kind of-"

"Saw us jumping up and down in the hall like maniacs." Gatomon finished.

TK half-grinned at his son. "I wish the little tyke had a camera…" then he looked at Kari. "Don't looked so ashamed, sweetie. We were hoping for this, remember?"

"I was afraid you'd be upset that Nori found out before we had a chance to talk about it."

"Why? It's going to change his life as much as ours. He has a right to know straight out."

"Good." Sighed Kari, relieved that her husband had such open views on the subject.

"But what we have to do now is make sure he understands." TK kneeled down to Nori's level.

"Honey," he started, "your mommy is having a baby. Do you know what that means?"

"I'm gonna have a brover or sister." Said Nori.

"That's right. For the next nine months, the baby will grow inside Mommy's tummy, and Mommy will get very big." TK ignored the dirty looks Kari was giving him. She did not want to be fat again. "Then, one day, Mommy and I will go to the hospital, and come back with the new baby."

Nori nodded, and Kari chuckled at the serious expression on the toddler's face. "Wonderful job, dear." She said as TK stood back up. "Pregnancy in thirty-seven words or less."

"Yeah, well, telling Nori was the easy part. Now we have to tell the others."

"Who are we going to tell first?"

"Tough call. If we call Tai first, Matt will be upset, and vice versa. We need to call the girls last, because if we don't, no one else'll ever find out, you'll be on the phone so long. If-"

"Wait! Who says _we_ have to tell them?"

"Huh?"

Kari beamed. "I have an idea."

"Great."

"And I'll tell you."

"Good."

"Right after dinner." She brushed past him, dialed the phone, and proceeded to order half the take-out restaurant's supply of food.

"Oh yeah." Said TK, "She's definitely pregnant."

* * *

"H'lo." 

"Hey, Nori, it's Uncle Tai. Can-"

"This is the T'kashi res'dence. My mom and dad aren't here right now 'cause they're at a obstri-shon appoi'tment. Call back soon!"

"Obstetrician appointment?" Tai slammed down the phone only to pick it up again.

"Hello, you have reached TK's cell. Leave your name and number and I'll get back to you, unless this is concerning the voicemail message on the home phone, in which case you'll have to either come over or contact us by email. Sorry."

"Aaarrrrghhh!" Tai screamed.

"Kari never did like explaining things over the phone, did she?" Sora asked, feeding a bottle to Rini.

"Grrr…" said Tai, dialing again.

"Hi, this is Kari's cell phone. Give it up, Tai. We're not telling you anything unless you email us or come over. Leave a message."

"She knows you too well." Sora smiled.

"She won't talk to me!"

"Email her."

"No. I'm going over."

"Not now! Nori's probably in bed. Wait until morning."

"I'm going over." He grabbed his keys.

"Tai, you put one foot out that door and you're sleeping on the couch for the next thirty years!"

"Magarblegeb." Tai grumbled, reluctantly putting down the keys. "Fine. I'm calling the others, then." Sora sighed.

"At least call the ones with children first, before tonight becomes tomorrow morning."

"Whatever." Tai dialed. "Hey Izzy? It's Tai. Have you heard TK and Kari's answering machine? You have?" Tai hung up and redialed "Hello Yolei. You know _already_?"

"Hi Matt." Tai tried again.

"Joe."

"Davis?"

"Cody?"

"Everyone knows except us!" Tai slammed down the phone.

"Quiet, honey, you'll wake the baby. And _I_ knew."

"And you didn't tell me? Why am I always the last one to know?"

"Well maybe if you called them more often…"

"That's it. I'm emailing."

"Be nice, Tai."

* * *

"Tai is not happy with us." Kari stated. 

"How can you tell?" TK asked from his spot in bed.

"Well, the mean email gave me a clue." TK put down his book and took a copy of the email from Kari.

"I didn't know that Tai had such a colorful vocabulary." He said, skimming it.

"Yeah. The others sent us congrats and best wishes."

"Did you write back?"

"Of course I did."

* * *

"Kari says her household is rated G." Sora said. 

"Did she say anything else?" Tai asked, pacing.

"No. She doesn't _know_ anything else, Tai. Stop being so mean. You should be happy."

"I _am_ happy."

"Well you're not showing her that." Sora climbed into bed.

"I am happy. And… worried. What if something is wrong? I can't risk her getting hurt. She's my little sister, Sora. I want to know what's going on."

"Oh Tai. That's so sweet. Come here." Sora motioned him to lay down in bed with her. "I hope Kari's child is a girl."

"Why?" Tai flipped off the light.

"So that Nori can be as good of a big brother to her as you are to Kari."

"Thanks, honey." They lied in the dark for a minute.

"Hey Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"If it's not a girl, do you think they'll name him 'Tai?'"

Sora sighed and flopped over. "Go to sleep, Tai."


	3. A day with the Ichijoujis

Okay, guys, sorry this one took so long. My muses definately didn't agree with me on this chapter, leaving me to fend for myself. But this morning, one of them came to his senses and came to help me. Now remember. Yolei is pregnant. Do not forget this important detail I established in Chapter one.

* * *

"Hey Dad? Daddy?" 

Ken squinted at his son, then at the red block numbers of his alarm clock. "Sam," he sighed, "it's five in the morning."

"You said you'd play soccer with me."

"Not at five in the morning."

"The sun's already up!" A faint glimmer of light could be seen over the horizon.

"Wait a few more hours, sport." Ken mumbled.

"I can't wait that long! What'm I apposed to do?"

"Sleep?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm 'fraid of the dark."

"Just let the kid sleep with us." Yolei said sleepily. "It is _so early._" Sam smiled happily and crawled between his parents. He was asleep almost instantly.

"We have to do something about this dark thing, honey," Ken pointed out, "This is the third time this week, and it's getting way to crowded in here.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yolei demanded indignantly, propping her head up with her arm to look at her husband.

"It means that you're not getting any less pregnant, and this is a small bed for three people and a baby."

"Yeah," Yolei said thoughtfully, "Honey, do you notice that Sam never talks about this baby? He always avoids the subject."

"He does beat around the bush, doesn't he?"

"I don't know what's the matter. Nori is always going off about his baby brother or sister."

"Well, I'll talk to him today." Ken said, and Yolei, pleased, lay back down on her pillow and dropped off, but Ken stayed up, thinking. Hadn't he been afraid of the dark at Sam's age? Ken's older brother, Osamu, had done something to help, but what was it?

Ken smiled as he remembered. Yes, that might work for Sam. Ken hoped it was still there. He'd have to look for it. _It's way too crowded._ Ken decided before he drifted off.

* * *

Ken woke up two hours later to find himself hanging onto the bed for dear life. Yolei and Sam had taken up all the space, forcing him off. He got up and made breakfast. 

_Oh, no._ He thought as he glanced out the window at the increasingly darkening sky. _Sam will be so disappointed._ He set out plates for his wife and son, and then walked toward the attic.

"What are you doing, Ken?" Wormon asked when they met in the hall.

"I'm going to get something of mine from the attic." Ken made a beeline for the attic door, Wormon at his heels. Ken dug around for a minute before pulling out an old shoebox. As Ken wiped the layer of dust away, Wormon saw that it said 'Osamu Sr.'

"Perfect," Ken smiled just as a thunderclap rang out.

* * *

"Dumb ol' rain!" Sam pouted in his room, "I was gonna play soccer with Dad today!" 

"Cheer up," comforted Minomon, "You still have your Mom's thing."

"Oh yeah!" Sam brightened.

* * *

Yolei sighed happily and watched the rain drizzle down the window. In her mind, the rain could go two ways. It could keep her inside the house with nothing to do, trapped between four white walls, a ceiling, and a floor. Or it could seep into the dry soil, quenching the thirst of millions of seeds, bringing new life, new hope, new beauty to her world. Yolei preferred the latter, which is why every rainy day, she celebrated. It was sort of a tradition now, something her family recognized and looked forward to. It was fun. 

"Almost ready?" She peeked over her husband's shoulder eagerly, watching him smooth the peanut butter, back and forth, so even.

"Only a few more sandwiches," he replied.

"Don't forget the croutons," she reminded him, and Ken retched playfully at her recently favorite sandwich. She ignored him and went into the hall.

"Sam!" She called. "Did you find it?"

"Coming, Mom!" Sam hurried down the hallway carrying an oversized blanket that was almost as big as he was. The only part of him Yolei could see was a tuft of purple hair on top.

"Here, let me help," she offered and together they laid the blanket out on the living room floor. Sam promptly sat down on one corner and waited for his mother to do the same. "Arrgh! Oof! Eeeek! Uhhhhh…there!" Yolei said after trying to sit on the floor in numerous positions before finally settling down.

"Honey, we're ready!" she called.

"So am I!" Ken said from the kitchen. He set a large basket on one end of the blanket and sat down. "Let's see… peanut butter and jelly on white for Sam," he handed a small bag to his son, "Turkey and mayonnaise on wheat for me, and peanut butter, croutons, sardines, bananas and green Jell-O on raisin bread for Mommy." Ken winced and handed Yolei the hideous and slightly dripping bag.

"Yum!" she said and took a bite. Sam and Ken looked on in disgust. "Well, aren't you going to eat?" Yolei asked, and the two quickly dug into their lunch, somewhat ashamed at being caught staring.

"Wow. It's really dark outside," Ken observed, "This is one heck of a storm. I'm sorry we didn't get to play soccer today, Sam. We'll play tomorrow."

"Okay," Sam smiled disappointedly.

"Wow," Yolei said as a large bolt of lightning lit up the sky, "I hope the power doesn't go-" The lights flickered and died. "Out." She finished sadly. Sam whimpered at the dark house.

"I'll get the flashlights," Ken volunteered. He handed one to each of them. "Now Sam, I'm going to give you something that my brother gave me."

Sam and Yolei looked at him curiously. Sam took a small box from his father and opened it delicately. Anything that came from Uncle Sam was very special. Inside the box rested eight small dolls.

"They're Guatemalan Worry Dolls," Ken explained. "Every night, you tell the dolls what you're afraid of or worried about, then put them under your pillow. They make your worries go away."

"Wow!" Sam said, lifting one of them. "Do they have names?"

Ken thought. "I think I did name them when I was small, but I don't remember. You can give them names."

Sam giggled at one doll whose hair seemed like it was taking over its face. (A/N: If you've ever seen these things, you'll know that they're not very well made.) "I'm gonna name this one Tai!" Sam exclaimed.

"At least someone is," Yolei mumbled. Sam busied himself by lining up the dolls again and again on the blanket.

Ken watched his son play. _Now or never_, he thought. Finally he said, "Sam. Mommy is having a baby."

"Now?" Asked Sam in surprise. He looked toward his mother.

"No. Three months from now."

"Oh. I knew that."

"Yeah, but you never talk about it."

"Sweetie, we need to know how you feel about all this." Yolei smiled inside about how 'motherly' she sounded.

"I feel… wike a mookshake."

Ken and Yolei stared.

Sam sighed impatiently at how clueless his parents could be. "When Mommy makes a mookshake, she puts lotsa stuff in the blender and turns it on and the stuff goes wound and wound and gets all mixed up." He took a breath and continued. "I feel wike dat."

"Oh-kay…"

"I jus' haveta wait for it to, you know…" Sam blinked. "Settle." Ken and Yolei were looking at him funny. "Um," Sam started again, "I'm gonna play with Minomon now. Bye." He picked up the dolls and ran off, leaving his parents to wonder how a two-year-old could find such a straightforward way to express his feelings.


	4. Obstetrician from the black lagoon

"TK?" As Kari got out of the car, she glanced hopefully at her husband, who clamped his mouth shut and kept his hands on the steering wheel even though he was in a parking lot and the car wasn't moving. "Honey, come on! You said you liked Dr. Greystone now! You said she wasn't so bad after Nori was born."

"That was before I found out that I would be stuck with her for another nine months."

"But she did so well with Nori! We can trust her."

"Okay, I'll give you that one," TK agreed as he reluctantly got out of the car. "But I don't see why I have to carry this around." He held up a water bottle and frowned.

"So that you don't have to make trips to get water," Kari replied smugly, "I'm onto your little game, TK."

_Dang!_ TK thought. He helped his wife up the steps to the gray building. Looking up at it, he had to admit that it looked like a prison.

Inside, he read a magazine, waiting for Dr. Greystone to arrive, and reminding himself to support Kari on her decision to keep Dr. Greystone onboard for another pregnancy. _I must be supportive. I must be supportive._ He uncapped the water bottle and took an unhappy drink. _I must-_

The obstetrician walked in during mid-sip. The older lady looked pretty much the same as she had two years ago, except for one major difference.

Dr. Greystone had bright, bubble-gum pink hair.

_Breathe!_ TK choked and sputtered on the water. Kari rushed over to him, trying to help. TK, frazzled, got up, coughing.

"Where are you going?" Kari asked.

"Wa-ter," he choked.

"Here!" She handed him the water bottle, which he promptly refused.

"That one's (cough) not cold enough." He left the room.

"Well?" Dr. Greystone asked.

"He said six words," Kari replied triumphantly.

"And I said five or less." Dr. Greystone said, disappointed as she recalled the phone conversation she had had with Kari the day before. She handed Kari 500 yen. "Dang! I knew I should've gone with the green dye!"

* * *

TK almost died laughing at the water tank. For once, he wasn't paranoid that Dr. Greystone had dyed her hair just to catch him off guard and drive him out of the room. It didn't bother him that his obstetrician's hair color was that of the cotton candy he buys his son at the circus. It seemed hilarious! TK calmed down and took a drink of water. Just then, a teenage boy walked past him in the hall chewing gum. As he passed TK, he blew a bubble, and TK was sent into another laughing fit. 

"Um, excuse me. Sir?" a female voice rang out. TK caught his breath and turned to face the speaker, a curly-topped redhead. "Are you supposed to be somewhere?"

TK tried to explain his situation, but couldn't without laughing. Luckily, just before the doctor was about to call the mental facility down the street…

"It's okay, Nami," Joe strolled down the hallway towards them, "He didn't escape from the OR. TK here is a friend of mine, and I'm guessing he's here on an appointment with one Dr. Greystone."

"Ohhhhhh…" the young lady looked as if this one piece on information explained everything, "I'm sorry, sir. I just thought that you might've met up with our anesthetist."

"It's okay. But I think it'd be a good idea to get back to my wife now," TK bid the doctors goodbye, smiled a thanks at Joe, and headed back to his room, where Dr. Greystone had already taken Kari's blood for sampling.

"Great news chaps!" The pink-haired lady cried, "You're going to have a baby!"

TK found this statement funny just because someone whose head looked like the underside of a restaurant table was saying it.

"We already knew that," Kari said, ignoring TK's chortles.

"Yes, but now it's _official!_" Dr. Greystone said, "I've sent the blood to the lab for testing whether the baby has Down's Syndrome and all that jazz. I'll call with the results in a few days. And if you want to know the sex of the baby, this will tell us for sure."

TK rushed out of the room to escape a fit of giggles. Kari apologized for his strange behavior and left too.

* * *

Back at the house, TK and Kari were shocked to discover an egg sitting in the middle of the living room. Patamon came in, carrying blankets. 

"What's _this?_" TK asked.

"Our son, of course," Patamon answered, wrapping the blankets around the orb.

"Daughter!" Gatomon objected from the other room.

"You emitted it _already_?" Kari said, disappointed, "And I missed it?"

"Dang!" Said TK, "That's the second time!" He bent down to study the egg. It was the same cream color the first on had been, with red rectangles tilted in all directions. It looked like vanilla ice cream with confetti. "It looks great."

"Um, excuse me," Kari said softly and hurried off in the direction of the bathroom.

"So what happened?" TK asked his partner.

"Well," Patamon started, "Gatomon was washing the lunch dishes in your kitchen while I got Nyaromon down for his nap. Then I went in here to watch some TV. But suddenly Gato runs in, telling me that it's time. Of course, I kept a cool head-"

"He started running around like a maniac," Gatomon informed TK as she walked into the room.

"A minor detail! Anyway, after a tiring and painful struggle-"

"Cut the dramatics," Gatomon rolled her eyes, "I pushed, it came out. Simple as that."

"And now we have another son," Patamon finished.

"Daughter," Gatomon corrected.

"Son," Patamon whispered to TK.

"Wow," said TK, "you guys did it all alone?"

"Yep," said Patamon as Kari walked in, face a little green.

"You know, after the first time, this pregnancy stuff gets pretty routine," TK said. Kari and Gatomon glared at him.

"All I know is that this big boy will be just like his daddy," Patamon cooed at the egg.

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Well, we'll find out soon enough," said Kari, stepping between the arguing couple, "Dr. Greystone is going to call us with the answer when the lab tests get back."

TK laughed.

* * *

I'm not too fond of this one. Kinda choppy. But I finished it. I am beginning to feel threatened from some of my reviewers, though. Does this website have a WPP (Writers Protection Program) :-P 


	5. An afternoon with the Izumis

"Daddy!" Izzy peeked over his laptop to see two identical redheads staring at him.

"Come on, Daddy!" Amane whined.

"Mom says it's time to go!" Ren joined in.

"Okay, okay," he said as he shut his laptop, "I'm coming."

"Yay!" both girls cheered and latched on to Izzy's legs when he got up.

"I thought you said you wanted me to come. I can't even walk." He put on a big, dramatic show about how they were too heavy for him to move. The twins giggled and got off, then ran to the car.

"They are so excited about this," Mimi stated as Izzy walked into the kitchen.

"So I noticed," Izzy smiled, "We'd better go, before they explode." Mimi followed her husband to the car and helped him secure the twins in their car seats.

Izzy put on his seatbelt and glanced in the rearview mirror. His wife had dressed the girls in casual teal skirts and white shirts with alternating blue, green, and red stripes. Their shoes were teal with white soles, and they were sporting matching teal headbands. Ren was twisted in her car seat talking to Amane in the girls' secret language. Though it sounded like gibberish to Izzy, Amane was listening seriously to her sister, nodding every once in a while.

Izzy chuckled and backed out of the driveway.

The twins, thrilled about their afternoon adventure, were very energetic, which they made clear in the car ride, pointing out memorable places (Toys 'R' Us and McDonalds) and telling the pedestrians where they were headed (even though the windows were closed) at the top of their lungs. Izzy was relieved to get out of the car and give his eardrums a rest.

"I can get there first, Ren!" Amane bragged.

Without the car seats to bind them, the girls burned off a little energy by racing each other to the front gates. By the time Izzy and Mimi caught up, Amane and Ren were panting for breath and slightly more calmed down.

After getting putters for his family, Izzy started to wonder whether taking the girls to the miniature golf course was a good idea. The twins' golf clubs were taller than they were, but the girls looked enthusiastic, so he decided not to say anything.

At the first hole, Izzy slowly demonstrated how to putt the ball into the hole for the toddlers. Ren grasped the idea rather quickly (though it took at least twenty tries and some help from her mother to get it into the hole). Mimi guided her patiently while Izzy got behind Amane and helped her swing her club to gently tap the ball.

"You got that?" he asked.

Amane beamed up at him and nodded. Her ball rolling after she hit it was most fascinating.

"Okay, then I want you to try it by yourself."

Amane shook her head violently so that her hair whipped across her face. The big club was scary for the almost-two-year-old to handle all by herself, so Izzy steered her through the movements again. And again, and again, until the ball was in the cup.

After going through three holes in this fashion, Mimi made a new rule. "You only have ten tries to get it into the hole," she proclaimed, "If it's not in by then, we move on!" Amane and Ren agreed because they didn't really grasp the idea of the game anyway, and things went considerably faster after that.

At the fifth hole, Izzy told Amane that he had helped her enough, and that she had to do the next one herself. She reluctantly agreed.

"Now remember," he coached as he sat down on a bench, "Easy does it."

Before Izzy could stop her, Amane swung her club well over her head and let it fly. The little purple ball whizzed into the air, hit the fence, and ricocheted back toward Mimi. She screamed and held up her putter in defense. The ball hit the club's pole and bounced onto the green, bounced back and forth on the walls three times before gently rolling into the cup.

Mimi stared. "Whoa," she breathed, "What are the odds of that?"

"1 in 1,759,354," Izzy said. Mimi turned to find her husband with a pad of paper with furious scribbles on it, calculator in hand. "That's my girl! A regular Tiger Woods!"

"Still," said Mimi, "Maybe the clubs are a bad idea."

"What? Then how are they going to play?" Izzy objected, but his daughter already had a solution.

"Wook, Amanie!" Ren called excitedly to her sister as she lay belly-down on the grass, eye-level with her ball, and rolled it by pushing with her hands. Amane squealed and retrieved her ball from the hole to try.

Four holes later, Mimi could tell her girls were getting burned out. Just a feeling. Mother's intuition. Although the fact that it was early evening, and they were starting to lag and whine might've given her a clue.

"Hey, I have an idea," she announced, "Let's get something to eat!" The kids cheered and everyone got packed up into the car.

An hour and a half later, Izzy enjoyed a much quieter car ride home. The exhaustion from the excitement of doing something new, the presence of warm, full stomachs, and the vibration of the car had lulled the twins to sleep.

Izzy and Mimi carried their children and put them in their cribs.

"That was easier than usual," Izzy stated as he watched the girls suck their thumbs.

"Well, they're not even two yet. It doesn't take much to tire them out."

"They hardly did _anything!_ They didn't run much, and they had a long nap this afternoon."

"They got grass stains on their new designer blouses," Mimi retorted.

"We only played nine holes!"

"Are you complaining? They're asleep and it's not even eight!"

"Yeah, but this means that they'll be up at five tomorrow morning."

Mimi was silent for a minute. "Well," she said, "Then it's a good thing that tomorrow's your day to get them ready for day care," she smiled, "Better rest up." She pecked him on the cheek and strolled out of the room, leaving Izzy to look down unhappily at his two redheaded alarm clocks.


	6. Matt confesses

Sorry, this is a serious chapter, but it had to come sooner or later. The bad jokes and puns you all seem to enjoy will be back next chapter. I apologize for the inconvience.

* * *

It was a typical night at the Kamiya household. Tai Kamiya was finishing up the dinner dishes, and Sora Kamiya was getting her baby ready for bed. Little Rini Kamiya was enjoying her mother's milk and warmth, allowing herself to doze. 

Tai glanced out the window at the car pulling into his driveway. He recognized that car.

He opened the front door to find Matt posed on the doorstep, finger hovering an inch from the doorbell. The first thing Tai noticed about his longtime friend were his red and puffy eyes. For one reason or another, Matt had been crying. _Probably about the divorce. _ He concluded.

"Hey," said Matt.

"Hey."

"Can you spare a couch?"

"Of course." Tai let Matt in without another word.

Sora looked up at them when they walked in, took one look at Matt's face, then got up and left. Tai was grateful that she knew Matt well enough to know that his pride would be hurt if she saw him like this.

Tai set up the couch for mat to sleep on, then looked his friend straight in the eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

Matt shook his head. "Not now," he breathed.

Tai left him alone.

"I called TK," Sora said in bed, "He said to call if anything happened to Matt."

"Okay." They turned off the light.

* * *

"Raaaaaaaaaaa!" Tai rolled over in bed and squinted at the clock. Couldn't his daughter wait until morning to stop crying? Careful not to wake Sora, he got up to see what Rini wanted. Suddenly, the crying ceased. Tai strained to listen to the baby monitor. He heard Matt cooing to Rini, heard him pick her up and softly sing to her for a few minutes. He listened as Matt put her back down, but didn't hear him leave the room. 

"Couldn't sleep?" Tai asked the dark figure over his baby's crib.

"My goddaughter was crying," Matt said sheepishly.

"You ready to talk?"

"Yeah. I guess." They left the sleeping baby in the dark and went to the living room.

"Sorry about barging in like this. I just started driving to clear my head, but I got overwhelmed and-"

"It's okay. No problem."

Pause.

"Is this about the divorce?" Tai broke the silence.

"Yeah," Matt sighed, "I guess I'll start at the beginning…

"When I first met Ashi, our relationship seemed perfect. She taught music at an elementary school, and I taught lessons on the side. We had a lot in common. The first months were smooth and passionate. Nothing changed when we got married. Everything was great.

"Then she got pregnant. I thought it was wonderful, and our baby was a blessing, but she saw it as a weight, dragging her down. She was never very enthusiastic about our baby, but I was optimistic, and nothing changed. But when Kaichou was born, it was always me taking care of her. Sure Ashi helped, but I got up in the middle of the night, I picked Kai up from daycare, I fed her, bathed her, got her dressed. I devoted most of my time to our daughter, and I think Ashi was jealous.

"Then, a couple of months ago, I came home early. The house was dark, and I thought that was strange because it wasn't too late." Matt paused to sniffle. It's hard telling people something this private, even if that person is your best friend. "I heard noises from our room, and when I got there, Ashi was with another man. I left right away and slept in a hotel for the next week or so before I could buy an apartment. I can never sleep in that bed again. Needless to say, I proposed a divorce and Ashi agreed. Except, she knows I want Kai.

"My lawyer and our judge understand that she cheated on me, and that I'd be a better parent to the baby, but typically babies stay with their mothers, and I just bought an apartment and have all these lawyer fees and stuff; I can barely support myself, let alone Kai! The judge says I can have her every other weekend, but I just can't stand not having my baby, Tai! I can't let Ashi raise her!" Tears of frustration ran down Matt's cheeks.

"But then, this afternoon, I was offered a job at a local middle school. They need a music teacher and some of my students' parents recommended me! It will pay much better than my job now. All my problems were solved!

"But I don't have enough money to put Kai in daycare. I have bills to pay. I need at least a couple months to get back on my feet until I can even think about taking her in. The final court trial is in four days, and I have to be able to prove that I will be able to support Kai if I want to be her legal guardian. I'm not going to be able to do it, Tai!" Matt put his head in his hands and groaned.

Tai embraced his friend and felt Matt's dry sobs shake his body. Poor Matt! He hadn't told anybody any of this! He had been carrying it around for months! Tai felt helpless. There was nothing he could do to ease Matt's pain. Or was there? Tai thought for a minute, then said, "Matt, let me watch Kai."

Matt pulled back. "What?"

"I'm home during the day. I set up a home office so that I could watch Rini. I'd be happy to watch Kai too."

"I can't ask you to do that, Tai. Not without paying you."

"But you already have paid me, remember? You helped me out a few years back. Let me repay my debt." Tai knew that putting it this way wouldn't hurt Matt's pride.

"Tai… I don't know what to say…"

"Say yes."

Matt smiled with relief. "Okay. Thanks, man."

"You're welcome. But if you really wanted to repay me you'll convince your brother to name his kid Tai Jr."

"Nice try."

"A man can hope, right? Good night."


	7. The ultrasound

Yeah... sorry this one is late and kinda short, but I have an excuse! I'm sick. So don't yell at me. Enjoy!

* * *

TK said a silent prayer in his head as he picked the top card from the deck. Come on, come on… his hand shook with anticipation. This could determine the whole outcome of the game. He snuck a look. Could be better, but still not too bad. He set his card down for his opponent to see and watched as the opponent drew a card. Oh, crap. 

"Purple! I win again!" Nori smiled.

_Stupid Candyland!_ TK thought as he reshuffled the cards and moved the pieces back to start. "Okay, one more game. There's no way I can lose this time!"

"No, I don't wanna. I'm tired of Candywand. We pwayed a bazillion times."

"Alright, sport. We're done with Candyland." _Until tomorrow,_ TK added in his head, _I'll beat that darn game if it's the last thing I do!_

As TK put the game away, he heard the phone ring. Nori picked it up.

"Daddy! The pink docker wants to talk to you!" He called.

TK smiled, but Dr. Greystone's pink hair was losing its humor. "Hello, Dr. Greystone," he said into the phone.

"Hello, Mr. Takashi. Charming lad you have there."

"Um, yeah. Thanks."

"Okay, I'm calling with your lab results. Your baby, as I suspected, is perfectly healthy. Your wife, on the other hand…"

"What?"

"Only joking, only joking. Both mother and child are well and normal. Do you want to know what gender it is?"

* * *

"And you told her NO!" Yolei yelled at Kari. 

"Literally, I didn't. TK answered the phone."

Yolei stared.

"Well, TK and I talked, and we decided, why not make this one a surprise? We knew for the first one, let's do something different this time," Kari sipped her tea patiently.

"How can you _do_ that?" Yolei demanded, "How can you know that there's a little person growing inside of you and not want to know what it is?"

"Who are you to talk? You don't know the gender of your baby yet."

"I know, and it's been the longest, most suspenseful seven months of my life. I don't want you to make the same mistake."

"I just thought that it would be fun if we didn't find out until the very end. TK and I made this decision, Yolei, and nothing you're about to say will change our minds."

Yolei sighed. "Okay, it's your funeral."

* * *

Nori came to the next obstetrician appointment because today was Ultrasound Day. He wanted to see what the baby looked like. He also wanted to see Dr. Greystone's pink hair. It would be funny to see a pink-haired lady. Unfortunately, the doctor's hair was back to its normal color. 

"Mornin' chaps!" Dr. Greystone said chipperly, "Great day for an ultrasound, ain't it?"

"When isn't it a good day for an ultrasound?" TK wanted to know.

"A day when the power is out." Dr. Greystone studied Kari's charts. "Now, since you don't want to know what the gender of the baby is-"

"Excoose me!" Nori tugged slightly at Kari's shirt to get her attention. Kari glanced apologetically at Dr. Greystone and looked at her son. "What's 'gener?'" Nori asked.

"It means 'boy or girl.' Dr. Greystone is talking about how Daddy and I decided not to know whether the baby was a boy or a girl right now."

Nori looked pitifully up at his parents and quivered his bottom lip. "We don't know if it's a brover or sister?"

"Uh…" TK looked nervously at Kari, "No, not until the baby is born."

"B-but," Nori was on the verge of tears, "I wanna know!"

"Oh, honey!" Kari said sympathetically and picked up her son. "TK! We didn't even ask him!"

"Yeah. Poor little guy. He should have some say in it, don't you think?"

"Well, he is part of this family now. What do you say, Nori?"

"I wanna know." Nori sniffled.

"Well then," said Kari, "So do we."

Nori was instantly happier. "Yay!"

Dr. Greystone chuckled. "Kid sure knows how to throw his weight around. All right. Let's hook you up to the ultrasound."

Kari got on the table and Dr. Greystone put some gel on Kari's belly, to which Nori squealed, "Finger paint!" and took some with his finger to play with.

"Okay. Show me the baby!" Dr. Greystone tinkered with the knobs on the screen until things began to take shape. "There's the little bugger. Say hi to Mom and Dad!"

"See it, Nori? There's the head, and the feet," TK pointed out.

"Yeah! I see it! It's moving! Can you feel that, Mama?

"A little, but it's still pretty small."

"Is it a brover or a sister?" Nori asked Dr. Greystone.

"Are you sure you want to know what it is?" Dr. Greystone asked.

"Yes! Tell me!"

"Okay then. I think it's a boy."

"Aww… a boy!"

"A brover," Nori corrected.

"Gatomon won't be happy," Kari pointed out.

"But Tai will," TK replied, "Promise me, Kari, we can't cave!"

"Right. No matter how much he pleads, we can't name him Tai."

"Right."

"Wight!" Said Nori, who hated to be left out of anything.

Dr. Greystone continued on her routine checkup. "Well, my little chickadees, if that's all-" she said before she was interrupted by TK.

"Wait! That's not all! We forgot about…" He opened the office door and slipped out, "tradition!" and he went off to the drinking fountain.

"Well, he didn't leave because of you this time." Kari told Dr. Greystone.

"I know! I must be slacking! I'll see you next time."

"Goodbye, Dr. Greystone."


	8. Davis's living nightmare

_Riiiiiiing!_

"Mama!"

"Could you please answer it, Nori? I'm cooking!"

"'Kay." _Click. _"T'kaishi res'dence. Who is it please?"

"Nori? It's Ken. Is your mother or father there?"

"Dad's at work 'n Mama's busy. Can I take a message?"

"Uh, yeah. Could you tell her that Yolei is in labor? And that we're at the hospital?"

"'Kay. Bye."

Nori hung up and walked into the kitchen. He knew what the word 'labor' meant. Grown-Ups had used that word a lot when his cousins were born. He had asked his mother what it meant one evening at bedtime. After looking surprised at this sudden question, she has answered that it meant 'hard work.'

"Who was that on the phone, Nori?" Kari asked as she stirred a pot on the stove.

"Uncle Ken," Nori replied, "He said that Aunt Yo-ee is working."

_That's odd,_ thought Kari, _I thought Yolei was on maternity leave. Huh._

* * *

"Hello, Davis. Thanks so much for watching Sam while Yolei and I are at the hospital." Ken and Sam let themselves in when Davis backed away from the door. 

"Hey, no big deal," Davis replied. Actually, it was a big deal. Davis was still very serious about soccer, and today had been a hard all-day practice with his team. Davis was really tired and ached all over, and wanted nothing more than to collapse on the couch with a remote control and a tall glass of lemonade. But he didn't say this to Ken. He said instead, "I'd rather be here doing something that will help you two than at the hospital on the hard floor doing nothing."

"Well, thanks. But, you know, you wouldn't have to come to the hospital this time." After sitting in the hospital for hours five times in a row waiting for babies to make their first appearances, every one of the digidestined had agreed that they would come to the first childbirth of a couple. After that, the couple did not need moral support anymore, and no one had to feel pressured to come.

"Yeah, but I'd rather not risk it," Davis smiled as Ken gave him instructions on how to take care of Sam (He'll eat almost anything, bedtime's at eight, he wears a Pull-Up at night, et cetera, et cetera), then let Ken out the door. "Good luck, man," he told his friend.

"Thanks. You too."

You too? Davis looked at Sam. Why did he need luck? It's just an innocent little kid.

* * *

After dinner the phone rang again. TK and Kari were doing dishes, so Nori picked up the phone again. "T'kaishi res'dence. Who is it please?" 

"Nori, it's Ken again." Nori smiled. 'Ken again.' That rhymed! "Listen, I need you to tell your parents that Yolei's contractions are very irregular. If this keeps up, we may have to have an emergency C-section. Can you tell them that?"

But Ken had lost poor Nori at the contractions. What the heck were contractions? Hmm… wait! In that movie with the five kids and all the chocolate, the kids had to sign a contract at the very beginning! 'Contract' and 'contraction' sounded alike. Nori knew that sometimes words that sounded alike meant the same thing. 'Phone' is short for 'telephone,' 'fridge' is short for 'refrigerator,' and 'contract' is short for 'contraction!' It made perfect sense! Nori beamed at his brilliance. "'Kay, Uncle Ken. I'll tell them." He hung up.

"What is it, Nori?" TK asked.

"Aunt Yo-ee is signing a contract."

His parents exchanged confused looks. "Maybe I'd better call…" Kari dried off her hands and dialed a few numbers. There was no answer at the Ichijoji house, and Ken's cell phone was busy. Oh well. If it was important, they'd know sooner or later.

_

* * *

Riiiiiiing!_

"Hi, Mimi, it's Ken."

"Ken? What's happening?"

"Yolei is not doing well. We may have to get an emergency C-section."

"Oh no! We'll be right over!"

"Nonsense, Mimi, we're fine. You don't need to come."

"But I'll worry all night if I don't! Izzy and I are coming."

"Okay, thanks. We appreciate the support."

"Just curious, what did you do with Sam?"

"Oh, Davis volunteered to watch him."

"Oh, all right. See you soon!"

* * *

Davis looked around his living room, which was now full of three children and two infants. It was the most curious thing, he'd gotten a call from Ken and Yolei, and then children just started appearing! Davis had volunteered for one. He had had _no idea_ that they multiplied this quickly. 

"Okay, kids! Who wants pizza?"

* * *

It was almost ten o'clock when TK and Kari finally answered their own phone. Well, actually, Kari answered it, and the conversation that TK heard went like this: 

"Hello?" Kari began, "Oh hi! …What? …What are you talking about? …She is? …You did? …What? …What? …No! No, we'll be right there!" Kari hung up and told a very confused-looking TK what was going on.

"How come you didn't tell me that Yolei was in labor?" TK asked as he picked up a very sleepy Nori.

"I didn't know! Ken called, but Nori must not have understood what Ken was talking about." She buckled her son into his car seat.

"Speaking of Nori, what are we going to do with him?"

* * *

Davis collapsed onto his bed. Soda and children did not mix. He stored this bit of information into his memory for future use. But after the sugar had run it's course, it was fairly easy to get the kids to bed. And his house made it out of the sugar rushes almost in one piece! Davis sighed and sunk into his pillow. 

_Knock knock._

Oh no. Please no.

_Knock knock._

He groaned and got up. When he answered the door, he groaned again.

"Not another one!"

"Thanks for watching Nori, Davis. We're just so worried about Yolei, you know?" TK laid his son down on the blankets that Sam, Amane, and Ren were already sleeping on.

"Uh, Davis? You may want to keep the babies in your room," Kari motioned toward the baby-carriers the infants were sleeping in, "or you'll never hear them if they cry."

"Who says I _want_ to hear them cry," Davis mumbled grumpily, but put the babies on his dresser after Kari and TK left. At least Nori was already asleep.

_Finally!_ He thought, _I can get some rest!_

Yeah right.

Fifteen minutes later, Rini started crying. Davis picked her up right as Kai started to whimper, but by the time Davis and Rini were out of the room, Kai had fallen back to sleep.

Rini quieted down once she was picked up, but kept whining right in Davis's ear. Let's see… Sora and Tai had left some formula here… Davis shuffled around with Rini on his shoulder. He heated up the bottle (burning himself on the stove, he had to clap his hand over his mouth to keep from swearing out loud) and finally sat down to feed the baby, only to find that she had fallen asleep.

Davis's eyes narrowed and he looked ready to explode, but he just threw out the warm formula and tiptoed into his room. It seemed that he had just closed his eyes when-

"Uncle Davis?"

Davis's eyes cracked open.

"I had a bad dream!" Nori began to cry.

"Aw, come on, little man," Davis mumbled, "Don't cry."

"I'm scared! Can I sweep wif you?"

"If you'll _let_ me sleep…" Nori crawled into bed and he sniffled for a while. Finally when he was quiet, Davis drifted off again…

"Uncle Davis?"

Not _again!_

"I had an accident!" Sam whined.

Oh crap. At least he was wearing his Pull-Up.

"I'm wet, Uncle Davie!"

"Me too!"

All three children burst into tears.

Oops. Davis forgot the Pull-Up.

Off went the children's clothes and they were ushered into the tub. A half hour of splashes and three oversized T-shirts later, the kids were sitting on Davis's bed.

"Now you three-"

"Waaaaaaah!"

"Just a sec." Kai needed her diaper changed. Davis had had enough of _that_ to last a lifetime, but it had to be done. He took her out and changed her. Of course, when he came back in, all four children were sound asleep on his bed.

_Why me?_ He silently asked the sky. He took the babies into the living room and sat down on the couch. No sooner had he done so that Rini started crying again. She wanted the formula Davis had thrown away. And she wanted it _now._ She screamed in Davis's ear the whole time he made another bottle. Davis felt like screaming himself. He fed the baby and she dropped off to sleep. Just as the first sunbeams appeared over the horizon, Davis finally got to sleep.

* * *

"Uncle Davie?" 

Oh great. There were only two people in the world who called him 'Uncle Davie.' And at the moment, the only place he wanted to see either of them was at their own home.

His eyelids felt like lead, but he managed to open them up nevertheless. Two tousle-haired redheads stared down at him.

"Wake up, Uncle Davie! It's morning!" It was true. The sun was shining through the windows.

"And I have a new brother!" Sam shouted. Davis could see that he had the phone pressed up to his ear.

"Hey, kid, can I have that please?" Davis took the phone and talked to Ken for a while. "Hey buddy. Wow! Congratulations!" He covered the mouthpiece. "His name's Hiroshi!" He whispered to the kids. "Yeah, it's a great name," He told Ken, "So I guess you've been up all night, huh? Let me keep Sam here so you can get some sleep." Davis was too polite to give the little one back to Ken when he had been up at the hospital all night. "Just till the afternoon. No, I insist. Okay, you're welcome. Bye."

_What have I done?_ Davis thought desperately.

"I have to go potty!" Nori squealed.

Davis decided, as he raced Nori to the bathroom, that he would never have kids.


	9. Trouble at the Takaishis

It was play-date day. Matt, Tai, Ken, and Izzy were all invited over to the Takaishi's to keep an eye on their children and basically hang out with TK and Kari. That, and their wives wanted them out of the house.

"Mama! Cookies, pease?" Nori begged his mother.

Kari didn't want to make cookies, but it was too late. The children were all jumping up and squealing, "Cookies! Cookies!" She sighed. "Alright then. I'll make you cookies."

"Yay!" cried the children.

"TK, you watch them. I don't want to leave you alone for five minutes and find Nori in the hospital again."

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that that glue bonded to skin?"

Kari ignored his outburst. "Oh, and TK? Could you please find a way to put the new bed together today? You know I would do it, but I have to make cookies." Kari grinned at him and walked into the kitchen. "And keep an eye on the kids!"

"She's a tricky one," Tai stated, "Have fun, TK!" He and the others attempted to make a break for it.

"Hold it!" TK yelled, "Get back here! You're all helping me!"

"Aw, man! We've been drafted!" Matt complained.

"Why are you getting a new bed?" Izzy asked as they put Nori, Sam, Amane, and Ren in the backyard so they could get started.

"It's not for us. We bought it for Nori so the new baby can sleep in his crib."

"Okay, so this bed is peewee sized," said Tai, "We'll have it put together in no time!"

"Yeah! We've got two geniuses! What could go wrong?" Matt set down Kai in her carrier and picked up the instructions that came in the large box. The rest got all the pieces out and laid them down on the living room floor.

"My living room looks like a lumber shop," TK stated.

"Daddy! Daddy!" The twins suddenly ran into the room and looked up at Izzy, upset. "Sam stepped on a snail!"

"It was so cool!" Nori ran in after them, "There was swime all over the place!"

"It was gwoss!"

"Sam!" Ken said as his son entered, "What did I tell you about stepping on snails?"

"Nothing," Sam answered, "I've never stepped on a snail befowe."

"Right," Ken said uneasily, "Well, don't do it again."

"Tattletawes!" Nori said to the twins, who stuck out their tongues at him.

"All right! Nori, that's enough," TK scolded, "We do not call people names."

"Oh! Sam!" Ken's cries caused TK to look up, "You have slime on your shoe!" He looked apologetically at TK, "Sorry, man. I'll clean it up."

"It's okay. I'll get the carpet cleaner." TK and Ken set to work on the slimy carpet, and the kids, unnoticed, went to Nori's bedroom.

"I'm getting a big boy bed!" Nori announced, "And my cwib is going to be for my baby brover!"

"Wow!" Amane and Ren marveled at how grown-up Nori was to get a new big boy bed.

"What's being a big brover wike, anyway?" Ren asked Sam.

"My mommy says I'm a good big brover! I hewp. I get diapers for Mommy and Daddy," Sam said proudly.

"Wow!" the twins exclaimed again.

"I can't wait for my widdle brover to come!" Nori said, "I wish he was here right now!"

"I have an idea!" Amane cried, "Let's wite a letter to him on his crib! Then when he comes, he can see how much we wike him!"

"Yeah!" Nori agreed, "We can use my daddy's markers!" He ran off to get them.

* * *

"These instructions have got to be written in another language! It's all French to me!" Matt complained. 

"That's because it _is _in French. Japanese is on the other side," Izzy clarified.

"Oh." Matt turned the paper over.

"I still can't make heads or tails of those instructions," Tai stated. "Screw them. All this wood needs is a little manly intuition! Who's got the chainsaw?"

"Hey! No power tools in the house!" TK said.

"Yeah! There are children present," Matt agreed, "Safety first. We give them protective eyewear."

"Uh, actually, there are no children present. Where'd they go?" Ken looked around.

"Oh no! I was supposed to be watching them." TK went looking for the kids, only to find them scribbling all over the walls with markers. He paled. "Just my luck. Please don't be…" He looked at one of the markers. "…Permanent. Of course."

The other men had come in by now and were staring at the room with their jaws to the floor. The children, not sensing the tension between them, came running forward.

"Look Daddy! I wote a wetter for Nori's widdle brover! It says, "Dear baby…"

"We wan out of room on the cwib, so we used the walls too…"

"See how good my witing is, Dad?"

"I can't wait for him to read it!" Nori smiled proudly up at his father.

"Suddenly, I appreciate the full meaning of the phrase, 'what goes around, comes around.' Now you know how I felt whenever you'd mess up my stuff!" Matt imitated his mother, "'Now, TK, just remember, he doesn't know any better.' Nephews are the _best_ revenge."

TK glared at Matt, then looked at Nori. "Nori, it is wrong to color on walls and furniture. It's nice that you want to welcome your little brother, but next time use paper instead, okay?"

"Okay." Nori sensed a reprimand and added, "Sorry."

"It's all right. Now why don't you and your friends go and find some paper to color on?"

"Okay," Nori said again, and the children ran off.

"What am I going to do? Kari's going to kill me!" TK moaned.

"Yeah, and this marker does not come off easily," said Izzy, studying it, "We'll never have time to scrub it off."

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Tai asked.

Izzy shrugged. "Paint is the only way to cover it completely."

"Okay, let's go." TK started to leave.

"What? You're actually going to repaint this room, just like that?" Ken asked, surprised.

"Well, you heard what Izzy said, and frankly, I don't want to be in too much trouble with my wife. We're going to have to get her out of the house somehow-"

"NO!" Izzy suddenly objected, and everyone looked at him curiously. "She can't leave the house! She's already six months pregnant and the new baby still doesn't have his crest and digivice. There's no telling what could happen if they were to show up and Kari wasn't here. It's a serious thing."

"So we're just going to have to keep her busy somehow…"

"Yeah right. How are we going to manage to keep her busy all afternoon?"

* * *

"Nori! Don't touch that flour! Oh no, what a mess!" Kari groaned and reached for a dishtowel. 

"Sorry, Mama. I was just trying to help."

Kari sighed. "That's okay. I- No Ren! Not the eggs!"

* * *

So Kari was kept plenty busy, as were the men. TK, Izzy, and Ken worked on painting the room and the crib, and Matt and Tai were in charge of putting the bed together and watching the babies. It proved to be a bad idea, what with Matt and Tai not being able to read the instructions, so in the end they had to switch around a bit. 

"So Matt, how's life as a single working parent coming along?"

"It's hectic, but it would be even worse without Tai's help."

"Oh, no problem." Tai turned to TK. "Matt has this weird method of playing music when he lays Kai down for her nap. The crazy thing is it actually seems to work."

"I'm telling ya, you just put the music on and she calms right down." Matt told TK.

"I read somewhere that playing music to babies makes them smarter," TK stated.

"That's crazy," said Tai, "I never listened to music when I was a baby, and look how smart I am!"

"Good thing you play music, Matt! I don't want my niece turning out like Tai!"

"Hey!"

* * *

Finally, the smell of wet paint blended with the smell of baking cookies, which was quite odd and lured Kari out of the kitchen. Luckily, everyone was done, and they had even managed to paint the new bed to match the rest of the room, and proudly showed off the new baby blue nursery. 

"Oh wow, TK!" Kari exclaimed, "You kept me busy today so you could surprise me by painting the baby's room?"

"Uh, yeah. I knew you would like it."

"I love it! Thank you all so much!" Kari went on, "But the strangest thing happened when I was baking cookies. The kids all had permanent marker on their hands. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you honey?"

The guys exchanged nervous glances. "Uh, gotta go!"


	10. Another day with the digis

_The sun beat down on the African plain. The heat steamed from the ground and made mirage water puddles in the sand. The only shade was in the thin Savannah bushes, where a tiger silently crept. Eyes like slits, he glared at his prey as it came closer and closer, waiting to seize the opportunity. HE LEAPED!_

"AAAHHH!" Nori cried as he toppled down into the grass.

"Ha ha ha!" Nyaromon laughed. "The mighty tiger strikes again!"

"Mighty tiger, huh? You look like a widdle kitty cat to me!" Nori teased.

"Oh, you'll pay for that one!" Nyaromon chased Nori around the yard.

"Nyaromon! Come on, your dinner is getting cold!" Gatomon's voice rang over the boys' laughter.

Nyaromon eyed Nori. "Race ya!" he challenged, and the pair sprinted off in the direction of the house.

"I won!" Nori yelled as he ran through the back door.

"Nuh-uh!" Nyaromon whined in protest, "I won, didn't I Dad?"

Patamon glanced at his son and announced diplomatically, "It was a tie."

Both boys groaned.

"Dinner!" Kari said to lighten the mood. "I made steak with brownies for dessert! The 'just-add-water' kind," she added after a look from Gatomon. The cat was still on a no-egg diet.

"Yum!" Nori said, "Thank you Mama. Hey Nyaromon! I bet I can eat my steak faster than you!"

"Boys, no food eating contests please," TK said sternly when the two got posed and ready to shovel down their dinner. They reluctantly obeyed.

"What did you guys do today?" Kari asked the digimon.

"No need to ask Gatomon. She was glued to the computer screen. Again." TK sipped his juice.

"Well I'm worried!" Gatomon objected. "The tag and digivice should've been here by now!"

"Will staring at the computer screen make them come any faster?"

Gatomon blushed. "Well, no…"

"I think you're getting way to stressed out about this, Gato," Kari said.

"She's always at the computer screen," Patamon agreed, "She doesn't even come to bed anymore. You're exhausting yourself, honey."

"Nonsense! If those things don't come soon, the results could be fatal! I care about my baby's life!" Gatomon retorted.

"It won't be fatal if the egg isn't around the tag and digivice if the tag and digivice haven't arrived yet," TK argued, "Izzy's research shows it."

"Izzy's research could be wrong."

"It doesn't matter!" Patamon said, "It is unhealthy for you to worry yourself so much. I say you take the evening off. Tonight you relax."

"I agree," Kari announced, "Catch up on some sleep."

"But… but the tag…" Gatomon struggled for words.

"You'll be here if it comes, and so will Kari. It'll be fine," TK pointed out.

Gatomon opened her mouth to speak again, but Patamon interrupted her. "No arguing. You need to relax!" And with that he ushered her off to their room, leaving her empty plate behind.

Nyaromon, who had tuned out the entire conversation, looked surprised at his parents' sudden retreat, and rushed after them.

* * *

Gatomon paced, alone in her room. _I have no idea what's happening! They could be here right now and I wouldn't know. I wouldn't get them to Kari and both babies would die and it would be all my fault!_ She stopped pacing. _What am I doing waiting around here? I need to be ready for when the tag and digivice arrive!_

Gatomon slinked out of her room, quiet and catlike, and made a beeline for the office.

* * *

"Well, now what?" Patamon turned to his son, "We need to leave Mommy alone so she can rest. So what do you want to do?" 

"Will you play with me?" Nyaromon asked anxiously.

"Sure, sport. What do you want to play?"

"Um…" Nyaromon thought. "Cowboys!"

"How do you play that?"

"Well, I'm a cowboy and you can be my horse and we go and shoot the bad guys." Nyaromon beamed.

"And where might these bad guys be?"

"Oh, you can't see them. You're only a horse. The bad guys are 'nvisible, and only the cowboy can see them."

"Okay, let's play." Patamon tried to act like a horse. "Neigh!"

Nyaromon immediately jumped on his father's back. "Giddy-up!" he shouted, bouncing up and down.

"Ow ow ow! Hey! You didn't say anything about piggyback rides!" Patamon winced as Nyaromon continued to bounce.

"You're silly, Dad. How am I apposed to catch the bad guys unless I ride on my horse? Now giddy-up!"

Patamon sighed and trudged around the living room.

"Faster, faster! They're getting away!" Nyaromon urged.

Patamon reluctantly quickened his pace.

* * *

"Go away, Gatomon," TK said from his position at the computer, not even bothering to turn around. 

Gatomon huffed. "How did you know I was here?" she asked as she backed out from behind the couch.

"I didn't. I went with the odds."

"Please don't make me leave! Can't I relax here?"

"Gatomon, Patamon wanted you to sleep. He wanted you to be _away_ from the computer."

"I know, but I can't relax when I'm not at the computer. I worry too much."

TK sighed. "Fine, you can stay. But stay on the couch."

"Okay!" Gatomon said happily. She sat down and stared with wide eyes at the computer.

TK typed a few letters, but could not ignore the uncomfortable feeling of being watched. He swiveled around to face the unblinking digimon. "Now, you cannot be relaxing!"

"Look!" Gatomon screamed, jumping off the couch.

The computer screen had turned bright blue, and was now giving off a whistling sound. Gatomon recognized it right away, and felt like it was calling to her, drawing her closer. The screen turned white and released two oddly-shaped objects, which Gatomon promptly grabbed and fled out of the room.

_Kari Kari Kari…_ was the only thing on her mind as she raced from room to room. _KARI!_ Gatomon spotted her partner and rushed to her.

"Gatomon! You're not supposed to be here- Oh!" Kari cried as Gatomon flew up her maternity shirt. "Can't we skip this part?" she asked when she realized what was happening.

"Sorry Kari." Gatomon pressed the digivice to Kari's belly. "Come on!"

Gatomon ran to the egg as Kari followed. The digivice was pressed to the egg and started to glow. A crest floated out of its screen and flew into the tag. Gatomon handed the tag, crest, and digivice to Kari.

"Determination," Kari said promptly, "Wow, that was a lot easier than last time."

"Speak for yourself!" Gatomon puffed. Kari put the devices on the rookery, by the egg.

"What is it, honey?" TK asked as he, Nori, Patamon, and Nyaromon came in.

"Determination," Kari answered.

"Oh great," TK said sarcastically, "That is the last thing we need. Another determined child."

"I am _not_ going to bed!" Nori said stubbornly.

"Oh yes you are!" TK carried Nori out of the digimon's 'house' and Kari followed to help. (A/N: I don't really know how well I described their house, but it is basically a bedroom divided into different rooms by walls that only go about waist high on a human. There isn't any roof on these mini-rooms, just the regular ceiling on the actual room. This way, the people can get in and walk around if they need to.)

"Well, Nyaromon, it's your turn. Bed!" Patamon turned to his son.

"Oh, but Daddy, can't we play Cowboys one more time?" Nyaromon stuck out his lower lip in a pout.

"Sorry son. Daddy's back is starting to go. Into bed now." Patamon ushered Nyaromon to his bed.

"Okay. Good night, Daddy." Nyaromon kissed his parents goodnight and crawled into bed.

Patamon collapsed on the couch. "I am worn out! That kid plays hard."

Gatomon laughed. "You can't claim to be worn out until you've played dodge ball with him. Now that's tiring!" She sat down next to him on the couch.

Patamon put his arm around his wife. "I'm glad the crest came. Now don't have to worry."

"Yeah," Gatomon murmured, leaning against him.

"And you can relax."

"Mmmm…"

"And get some sleep."

No answer. Patamon looked down at Gatomon, asleep on his shoulder.

"Good night, my angel."

* * *

Okay, I had a crest question. I guess I can't put it off anymore. The truth is, I've only given about half the kids crests. So now, since this chapter was focused on crests, is the ideal time to assign crests. So here it is, in order of age, oldest to youngest, the crests of the G2 kids: 

Nori (son of Kari and TK): Achievement  
Sam (son of Yolei and Ken): Compassion  
Amane (daughter of Izzy and Mimi): Faith  
Ren (daughter of Izzy and Mimi): Curiosity  
Rini (daughter of Tai and Sora):Leadership  
Kaichou (daughter of Matt): Harmony  
Hiroshi (son of Yolei and Ken): Understanding  
New baby (son of Kari and TK): Determination


	11. Surprises

"Nori! Come here."

Nori walked across the hospital waiting room. "Yeah, Mama?"

"Here." Kari put his hand on her belly. "Feel right here."

Nori looked confused. "What is it?"

"It's the baby kicking."

Nori's face lit up. "That's my baby brover?" He frowned. "Why doesn't he wike me?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's kicking me. Why doesn't he wike me?"

"Oh, honey," Kari laughed, "He does like you. He's just moving around."

"He must be squished in there." Nori looked doubtfully at his mother's stomach.

"That's right. Which means he'll come out soon."

Nori thought. "How many more minutes?" he asked quizzically.

"Well, it isn't a matter of minutes. It's a matter of weeks."

"But that's a wong time!" Nori complained.

"Tell me about it," Kari muttered under her breath. She was tired of being pregnant.

"Takaishi?" called a nurse.

"That's us. Come on boys," Kari turned to TK, Tai, and Nori. "Dr. Greystone's ready."

"Please?" Tai pleaded to TK as they walked into the examination room.

"No! For the last time, we are not naming him 'Tai,' Tai!" TK argued.

"Come on!" He said.

"NO!" Kari and TK yelled as Dr. Greystone entered the room.

"Well! If you're so set on not having this appointment, then I'll leave!" Dr. Greystone pretended to be offended.

Tai turned to her. "Dr. Greystone, tell them that they should name their baby 'Tai,'"

"Why would they want to do a thing like that?" Dr. Greystone asked.

"Because it's a good, strong name, don't you think?"

Dr. Greystone shrugged. "I've heard worse."

Tai glared at her resentfully.

She didn't seem to notice. "Okay, Kari, let's take a look-see. You chaps need to leave." She waved the boys out.

"Can you believe her?" Tai asked in the hallway.

"I thought it was funny," TK said. Tai grumbled as they walked to the water tank. "Just face it, Tai. We aren't going to name the baby 'Tai.'"

"Then there'd be two Tais!" Nori giggled.

"And believe me, one is enough." TK sipped his water.

"Ha ha." Tai said sarcastically. "Tell me, wise guy. What do you plan on naming this kid, if not 'Tai?'"

"Well, Nori has an idea. Tell him, Nori."

"My brover should be named 'Winkle!'" Nori announced proudly.

Tai stared. "You're not actually considering that, are you?"

"It's better than naming him 'Tai.'"

"You'd pick 'Winkle' over 'Tai!' 'Winkle' isn't even a real name!" Tai complained as Dr. Greystone let them back into the room.

"Oh yeah it is. I have a cousin named 'Winkle.'" Dr. Greystone pointed out.

Both Tai and TK stared at the doctor. Sometimes it was hard to tell if she was joking or not.

"Okay, enough about names. We've got to talk," Dr. Greystone continued, "Now, I'm going to be leaving this month for America to visit my daughter, and I won't be back until the first or so."

"What?" Tai and TK yelled.

"How can you leave when Kari's this pregnant?" TK demanded.

"What if she goes into labor while you're away?" Tai asked.

"It's September now, and I guarantee that the baby won't be here for at least five weeks. I'll be long back by then," Dr. Greystone assured them.

Kari saw the boys' worried faces. "Dr. Greystone can't help this, guys. You heard her; I'll be fine."

* * *

The next few weeks, TK watched Kari as if she was a bomb about to explode. He watched for any sign of pain with a fearful eye. He hated to go to work, and urged Kari to take maternity leave. She reluctantly obliged. 

One morning she woke up with a tight feeling in her stomach. _It's just indigestion!_ She told herself, even though she knew it wasn't true. She carried on her morning routine as usual, leading TK to believe that everything was fine. She didn't want to worry him; he had work today! And besides, you weren't supposed to be at the hospital until contractions were five minutes apart or something, right? Hers had just started, so she would be fine until he got home from work, right?

Wrong.

Kari clutched the coffee table, breathing hard. _Crap. Should've told TK about this before he left for work! I'm so stupid! Aah!_

"Mama?" Nori peeked into the family room to see his mother sitting curled on the floor.

"Nori…" Kari panted, "Bring me the phone, please." Nori ran off without a word. _Who to call? I need to leave NOW! Who can get here fastest? Everyone's at work and won't be able to get here in time… Of course! Someone who's not working!_

"Tai?" Kari said into the handset her son brought her, "It's Kari. I'm going to need a little help…"

* * *

"Kari, thank God! Come on, we need to get out of here!" Tai rushed to help his sister up. 

"Thank you so much, Tai." She struggled off the couch. "Nori! Get in the car, hurry! It's okay, honey," She added to the frightened look on Nori's face, "The baby just wants to come out, and we need to get to the hospital first. Everything will be fine."

"Less talking, more walking!" Tai ordered. Nori squished into the backseat with his two cousins, Rini and Kai, who were in car seats. Kari got in the front.

"Did you call TK?" She wanted to know.

"Yeah, he'll be here as soon as possible."

"Aaaahh!" Kari flinched. "They're getting bad!"

"Just hang in there, sis!" He skidded into the hospital entrance.

"Tai!" Joe came running up to the car.

"Here!" Tai tossed him the keys to the car. "Take the kids to the hospital's daycare!"

"Right!" They both helped Kari out of the car and Tai rushed her into the building.

"You called Joe too?" She wanted to know.

"We needed some one to take care of the kids and Joe was already here."

"I didn't even think of what we would do with the kids…" Kari admitted quietly.

"Maybe I should have been the one with the crest of Reliability!" Tai joked. "Your room's this way, Joe set it up."

"Great."

Tai helped Kari onto the bed. "Now wait here," he ordered. He walked out of the room. "HEY! We need the doctor assigned to this room in here immediately! That means NOW, for you stupid people out there! Come on, hurry it up! We're about to pop out the kid in here!"

"Tai, stop." Kari managed to huff, "Ohh… we're in trouble…" She groaned.

"No! Not yet! We're not ready yet! You stay in there!" He yelled at Kari's stomach. "Hello! We are still doctor-less in here! Come on people!" Tai was now screaming at the top of his lungs. "Is there a doctor in the house? I thought this was supposed to be a hospital! But no, it's just a Geeks-in-White convention! Yeah, you heard me!" he shouted to the doctors and nurses who had stopped to stare at him, "You're all good for nothing! I'm better off just getting a random guy off the street to deliver this kid! This is-"

Someone slapped him on the back of the head.

Tai whirled around to face a tall, tired-looking brown man.

"You," said the man, "are much too loud."

"Who are you?" Tai demanded.

The man stretched. "A very cranky doctor who has been woken up. Who are you?" His brown eyes flickered toward Tai's messy hair. "Taichi Kamiya, isn't it? Weren't you just here? Baby girl, right?"

Tai raised his eyebrows. "Uh… yeah."

"What, one in diapers wasn't enough for you?" He asked.

It took a minute for Tai to figure out what the doctor was asking. "Oh no! It's not _my_ wife! It's my sister!"

"Who's her normal obstetrician?"

"Dr. Greystone."

The man groaned. "Not another one! She leaves, they all go into labor. I _know _she planned this. Nami!"

"Yes sir?" A redhead nurse who had been passing by turned around to face the doctor.

"Who's available to take on one of Greystone's patients?"

"Umm…" Nami studied her clipboard. "You are. Congratulations!"

"Are you sure? I've already done two today, and it isn't even noon yet."

"Nope. You're it. No one else can take her."

He turned to Tai. "What did you say your sister's name was?"

"Kari Takaishi."

"Hmm… I think I know her. Can you bring me her file, Nami? I'll be right with you two," he told Tai.

"Wait! You haven't even told me your name yet!"

"Oh yeah. I'm Dr. McKnight, and I'll be delivering your baby this morning. Bye." And he was gone.

Tai stood for a moment in shock. This was happening rather fast. A cry from Kari brought him back to reality. He went back into the room. "How's it goin', sis?"

"Peachy," she said through clenched teeth, "What's happening?"

"I got you a doctor, Dr. Mc… Mc…"

"Knight?" She finished.

"I was going to say Donald's, but I think you're right. How do you know?"

"He helped deliver Nori."

"How do you remember things like that?"

"I pay attention, Tai."

"Hmm. I'll have to try that sometime."

"Gah!" said Kari as pain shot through her abdomen, "Where is that doctor?"

"I'm right here," answered Dr. McKnight, "Don't panic."

"Oh, thank God!" Kari breathed.

"I've been looking at your file. Now it's time to take a look at you."

Dr. McKnight examined Kari.

"Good heavens woman!" he exclaimed, "Why on earth didn't you get here sooner? We need to move to delivery right away!"

"Now?"

"Yes! You're almost fully dilated and ready to push."

"Uh, okay." Kari had known that she was very far in her labor, but that didn't stop it from being shocking that the baby was coming so soon. It all seemed so sudden.

"Take it easy, sis. You can do this."

"Wait! What about TK? He needs to be here!"

"There's no time." Dr. McKnight was unhooking the bed from the wall. "We need to leave."

Kari still couldn't get her mind off TK. How was she going to make it without him there? She was going to deliver a baby! She needed her husband.

"Breathe, Kari! Breathe!" Kari was still lying helplessly on the bed in shock. Tai coached her through her breathing exercises as the bed was wheeled down the hall by running nurses.

_But TK! What about TK?_

"Kari! Stay with me, girl! Do your breathing!" Tai was yelling at her now, trying to keep her attention as they rushed down the hall to the delivery room.

Unfortunately, there was only one thing on her mind.

"Kari, listen to me!" Tai got right in Kari's face, a hard thing to do when you're running down a hospital hall. "Forget TK! You'll be fine. You have to do this. Your new son is counting on you!"

_Tai is right,_ Kari realized, _TK isn't here, and I can be strong and do it myself. I have to, for our unborn son._ "Okay!" She said as she was wheeled into the delivery room. "Let's do it!"

"All right!" Tai punched the air happily.

"Well, this is it," Dr. McKnight said, "Next contraction, start pushing."

Kari nodded and braced herself. Tai stood next to her and held her hand.

"Okay, Kari, get ready. You can do this."

Kari looked up at him. "Tai, thank you so much for everything. Once this is over, I don't care what TK says, we're naming the baby after you."

Tai did a mental victory dance, but didn't let on that he was happy. This wasn't the time.

"Ooo, here we go!" Kari said through clenched teeth.

"Wait! Wait!" TK came running through the door, short of breath, "I'm here! I made it!"

"TK!" Kari tried to smile, but she was in the middle of a contraction and her teeth were still clenched, so her smile looked more like a grimace.

"Hello, Dad. Glad you could make it," Dr. McKnight said.

"Yeah, so am I," TK agreed, "I almost got pulled over speeding to the hospital until-"

"Uh, hello? The baby's coming!" Tai interrupted. "Can we save the greetings for later?"

"Right," TK said uneasily, "Sorry." He positioned himself where Dr. McKnight told him to stand, and the pushing commenced.

"Come on, honey, you're doing great. It's coming!"

"Good job, Kari, good job, keep it up," Tai urged.

"Almost there! Almost there!"

The head was almost all the way out. Blonde hair matted down against a red head. Eyelids squeezed shut and the baby let out his first wail.

"You hear that, Kari?" Tai shouted eagerly, "The hardest part's over!"

This time Kari actually smiled and wiped the sweat out of her eyes.

"Give us one more push, girl!" Dr. McKnight requested.

Kari clenched one last time and strained.

"Perfect! We have a baby!" Dr. McKnight pulled the infant out and let TK cut the umbilical cord.

TK beamed. "Wonderful, Kari! We have two kids!"

"Yes, congratulations," Said Dr. McKnight, "Now let's get her cleaned up."

The room went silent. "What did you just say?"


	12. Enter Akima

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl!"

"Gatomon, we've already been over this!" Patamon exclaimed, exasperated. "Dr. Greystone said that Kari and TK's baby is a boy! That means that our baby is a boy too."

"Not necessarily!" Gatomon argued. "A digimon can be the opposite gender than its partner. What about Yolei, huh? Hawkmon's a guy."

"Right. That's happened once in- how many partners are there in this group again? Oh yeah. Nineteen! Besides, a guy has never had a girl digimon partner before."

"It could happen!"

"Where's Nori?" Nyaromon interrupted.

"Nori went with his mommy to the hospital, honey," Gatomon informed him, her tone changing immediately. "They went to deliver Kari's baby."

"How come Nori gets his baby brother before I get mine?" Nyaromon pouted.

"Actually, the babies will be here at about the same time. Kari left a while ago, and she seemed ready to pop then. So the egg should hatch pretty soon," Gatomon then added, "And you might get a baby sister."

"Mommy's wrong," Patamon whispered to his son, "It will be a boy."

"How dare you fill our child's head with such lies!" Gatomon accused.

"She's in denial." Patamon shook his head.

"Or maybe 'she's' just right." Gatomon glared at him. "And '_he' _won't admit it."

"But I thought that Mommy was always right," Nyaromon said.

"That's my boy!" Gatomon beamed.

"Which one is your boy? Nyaromon, or the one in the egg?" Patamon asked, then ducked a playful blow from his wife.

"Um, Mom?"

"You mark my words! It will be a girl."

"Mommy?"

"Oh right. And how would you know that for sure?"

"Mother's intuition," Gatomon answered smugly.

"MOM!" Nyaromon yelled. Both of his parents turned toward him, surprised.

"What is it, honey?"

"Something's happening to the egg," Nyaromon stated matter-of-factly.

It was true. The egg had started to vibrate.

"Some mother's intuition. Can't even notice that your egg is hatching." Patamon smirked. Then his expression changed. "Oh my gosh! Our egg is hatching!"

The family watched as the shaking began to concentrate on one spot and it began to crack. The crack grew horizontally around the middle of the egg until it was almost a full circle, like the top of the egg was a sort of lid.

"Wait!" Gatomon suddenly cried. "Maybe Nyaromon shouldn't be watching this. Do you think it's too graphic?"

Patamon stared. "It's an egg! Of course it won't be too graphic!"

"I wanna see," Nyaromon stated.

"But I think…"

"Too late!" Patamon motioned toward the egg. The crack was complete. Gatomon edged forward and gently took the top off the egg. Patamon and Nyaromon crowded around and peeked in. A quivering white ball lay at the bottom. Patamon reached in and lifted it out. "What the-" he said.

"Ah-ha!" Gatomon yelled triumphantly.

"It's a GIRL!" Patamon cried in disbelief.

"I KNEW it!" Gatomon cheered. "In your face! Hey, Beautiful, I'm your mommy," she cooed, "We've been waiting for you."

"But that's impossible! A boy with a girl digimon has never happened before. Unless…"

The phone ringing interrupted Patamon. He picked it up. TK's voice came over the line.

"_Patamon, you will never believe what happened!"_

Patamon looked toward Gatomon, who was showing Nyaromon his baby sister. "Um, I think I will."

* * *

"But Dr. McKnight, Dr. Greystone said the baby would be a boy!" TK argued. 

"Well, whatever Dr. Greystone said, that baby is a girl." Dr. McKnight looked at the amazed stares coming from Tai and TK. " Doctors make mistakes too! We ARE human!"

"You're not supposed to be human! You're not supposed to make mistakes! If we can't count on doctors to be right, then who can you count on?" Tai yelled. "And how do you know that's a girl? I mean, you DO make mistakes and all…"

"Actually, I'm pretty sure about this one," the doctor replied.

"I'm not sure about much of anything anymore!" Tai exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Calm down, Tai!" TK said. "From what I hear, you've yelled at enough people today."

"Personally, I couldn't be happier." Kari spoke up. "One boy, one girl, one perfect family."

Tai stopped. "You're okay with this?"

"Of course. I love my baby whether it's a boy or girl."

"Oh…" he said uncomfortably, "Well, uh…" He looked toward Dr. McKnight. "Those… are nice shoes."

"I forgive you." Dr. McKnight walked past Tai to check Kari's charts.

"Now hang on! I didn't say-"

"Ah!" Dr. McKnight interrupted. "The lady of the hour returns!" He took Kari and TK's daughter from the nurse and handed her to Kari.

TK went to the side of the bed and they gazed at the infant in her arms. Her short wispy hair was light blond and when she opened her eyes, they shone light blue.

"So now we need a name." Dr. McKnight looked expectantly at the threesome.

"A name?" They hadn't even thought about names.

"Why do you look so worried?" Tai asked. "You already picked out a name!"

"We did?" TK and Kari looked at each other, puzzled.

"Yeah." Tai looked uncertain now. "You were going to name her 'Tai.'"

"Um, Tai, that was when we thought she was a boy," Kari reminded him gently.

TK saw Tai's disappointed look. "But I'll tell you what, Tai. We'll let you name the baby."

"We will?" Kari stared at her husband. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. He was such help today, and I believe Tai will pick a wonderful name for our daughter. She's his niece, after all."

"Wow, really? Any name I want?" asked Tai, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Within reason!" Kari corrected quickly. She knew him too well not to catch the look. "This is serious, Tai. Be realistic."

Tai thought for a moment. "When I went to soccer camp as a kid," he started slowly, "I knew this girl named Akima. I think that is the prettiest girl's name I've ever heard. Aside from Rini, of course." He added quickly.

"Akima Takaishi…" Kari said slowly, looking fondly at the infant in her arms.

"It has a nice ring to it," TK stated.

"Akima it is." Dr. McKnight started scribbling on his clipboard.

"Now the only issue is her room," Kari said.

TK gasped. "My blue walls!"

"Um, maybe you could paint clouds on it," Tai suggested, "Make it like a sky?"

"No way," Kari disagreed, "The room is baby blue, not sky blue."

"There's a difference?" TK wondered.

"There is if you're a girl." Tai clarified.

"Oh, and there's some crazy guy outside. He claims he's your…friend or something," Dr. McKnight said, "I personally don't believe him, but-"

"Oh come on, McKnight!" Joe said as he walked in. "You know darn well who I am!" He turned to TK and Kari. "I brought someone who is very anxious to see his new baby brother."

"Sister," Tai corrected.

"That too," Joe responded without thinking. "Wait. What?"

"Long story," Kari laughed. "Nori, dear! You can come in now!"

The brown-haired boy peeked shyly into the room. With a nod of reassurance from his mother, he ran into the room and climbed on the hospital bed.

"Honey, this is your baby sister, Akima." Kari said gently.

"Wow." Nori was in awe as he stared at his sister. "She's so teeny-tiny."

"That's for convenience." TK teased. "She's travel size. When we go on vacation, all we have to do is pop her in a suitcase."

"TK!" Kari scolded.

"Naw, she's too cute to put in a suitcase." Tai gently stroked Akima's face. "It'll have to be a duffel bag."

"Tai!" Kari was appalled.

But Nori wasn't listening. He studied Akima a little more. Then he looked up at his mother.

"I wike her," he said, "Can 'Kima live with us forever?

Kari beamed. "Yeah," she said, "She can live with us forever."

Akima gurgled.

* * *

Ahem. Okay, I updated. You can let my mother go now. I mean, I know it's been a while, but did you really have to hold her ransom? You guys. Sheesh. 

Seriously, I'm sorry about being so late. It's just been pretty busy lately. But I promise, the next one will be up soon. And you can take that to the bank.

But, since I know you'll review on how long it's been, I've taken the liberty to write one for you. All you have to do is copy and paste with your choices! Okay, here goes: "Dear (Paige/ you idiot/ slow person/ moron), Thanks so much for updating even though it took you (a long time/ months/ 1 month, 21 days, 23 hours, 1 minute, 3 seconds/ too #! long). Please (don't take as long/ try to update faster/ make the chapter longer/ don't bother cuz I don't care anymore) next time."

If you actually use that, please leave something else too. Thanks!


	13. Epilogue

Even after three months, it's hard to think of myself as a father of two. But I didn't realize that I'd forgotten how fun it is to have an infant in the house. The tiny fingers, the happy cooing…

"TK!"

…the dirty diapers.

"Have I ever told you how happy I am that you are potty trained?" I asked Nori as I laid Akima on the changing table.

"Free times," he informed me.

"Right."

The doorbell rang. "You'd better get that," I told Nori. He ran off, and our Christmas party began.

Kari had Akima dressed in a red and green Christmas dress that looked more like a tent on her. But I guess that's the way all baby dresses are. Kari said she looked cute, anyway. Soooo cute, as a matter of fact.

"Izzy!" I greeted my friend as I walked into the living room with Akima in one arm.

"Hey!" He smiled at us.

"How's Mimi?" I asked.

"Mommy? Can I have a candy cane?" Ren asked her mother while Amane looked up hopefully.

"No. Candy is unhealthy. No one should eat candy!" Mimi replied, her mouth sticky and her own half-eaten candy cane in her hand.

"Pregnant," Izzy sighed.

Mimi and Izzy had announced their big news in October. Mimi claimed that everyone else was having kids, and she felt left out. If you ask me, she's crazy. Three kids? Wow.

Tai, Sora, and little Rini arrived next. Rini arrived holding on to her parents' hands. She's still trying to get the hang of walking, and Tai and Sora informed me that it was a very slow walk from their car to our front door.

Matt was not far behind Tai, which wasn't surprising to me. They've known each other so long I sometimes think that they share the same brainwaves. Matt had Kai in tow, and she and Rini were soon toddling around the living room, getting into presents, stockings, decorations… just about everything.

"I haven't been so fit since high school!" Matt told me, diving at his daughter right before she knocked a glass of milk off the coffee table.

Joe arrived shortly after, with his new girlfriend, Nami. They were the dressed the nicest of all the people in the room. Coincidentally, they were also the only ones with no kids.

Next through our front door was Davis. He naturally started talking with Matt at first ("Us single guys gotta stick together!"). Davis is getting ready to go on an international soccer tour for a few months next spring, so it seems like he's too involved in his job to get into a relationship right now.

Matt and Davis had a third added to their group when Cody came in. To my relief, he took Akima and held her for a while, leaving me to help Kari cook in peace. Do you have any idea how hard it is to take things out of the oven with an infant in one arm?

Yolei and Ken arrived last, completing our party. Yolei put the seven-month-old Hiroshi down on the carpet and let him crawl around while Sam rushed to Nori's room to play with the other kids. Then Yolei came into the kitchen with us to talk to Kari.

"So Kari," Yolei asked casually, "Do you think you'll have any more kids?"

"What are you talking about? I just got rid of one!" Kari exclaimed.

"I know that! I mean in the future."

"Well…" Kari said slowly. I waited for the answer even though she didn't think I was listening. "I don't think so. I always just wanted two kids. And I feel accomplished now that I have a boy and a girl."

I sighed with relief. Any more than two kids didn't sound like a walk in the park to me.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Yolei agreed, "I'm quitting now too."

"YES!" Ken cheered from the living room.

Yolei looked through the doorway suspiciously. "Were you listening to our conversation, Ken?" She asked.

"Of course not honey," Ken lied evenly, "I was cheering about the game. Quick, Tai!" he hissed, "Turn on the game!"

I guess I'm not the only one who's tired of pregnant women and childbirth.

* * *

Yep, I was done carrying kids. At least in my stomach. I have a feeling I'll be carrying them in my arms for a while.

CRASH!

"Kari, could you hold Rini while I clean up this mess?"

Case in point…

Anyway, I think Akima is the most beautiful baby girl I've ever seen (but don't tell Tai). Nori likes her too, just not as much as I thought he would. He likes her most when she's asleep, when she's quiet and not occupying our attention, so he's forever asking if it's time to put her to bed yet. I don't think he anticipated life to change this much, but he's getting used to having to share us with another kid. I can't wait until she can walk and talk. Then it's really going to get interesting.

I finally finished the dishes and took Akima from Cody. We sat down. Nori rushed in and sat on my lap, determined not to let his sister have all the fun.

_This is all I ever wanted for Christmas,_ I thought as I sat with my two children. After all, who could ask for more?

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! Since this is my last chapter, I would usually thank you all individually, but I guess I can't do that anymore. But I like the little review reply things, so I'll give those a try! Cool! 

So there you have it, folks. Generation Two: The Sequel. But for those of you who like the series, never fear! Kari is not quite as done with pregnancy as she thought. Stay tuned for Generation Two: The Three-quel! Hmm… I'm not sure I like that much… Maybe Generation Two: Take Three? I don't know. We'll see.

Until then, farewell!


End file.
